


Night Creatures

by DreamerKitchenSink



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerKitchenSink/pseuds/DreamerKitchenSink
Summary: Josh is constantly fighting with his own self while no one notice, no one except Tyler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't really know why I'm writing this, I'm just trying I guess.  
> Also, sorry for my English, I know I'm not so good at it but that's not my first language. Hope you'll enjoy! :)

 

It's 2 am and like every fucking night I'm still awake. And like every night, I'm drowning in my own thoughts, and I feel like I'm choking, no matter how much my chest rises, I still can't get oxygen. I look at the window... it seems so easy... I just have to open it and take a little step, then, everything would stop, leaving me in silence and peace. I shake my head, trying to keep control of the situation. This is why I'm scared by my own self, I often would like to stop everything.

I need to focus on something else, these thoughts are killing me. I take my phone and switch it on, I decide to go on YouTube, so I open the app. Amazing, I have to log in. I enter my username " _JoshuaDun_ " and my password " _Drummingtime1988_ ". YouTube welcomes me and let me see my homepage. I slide some videos, reading quickly the titles: "John Bonham, live performance in New York", "Every Pink Floyd song ever", "Anxiety and Depression, what are them?" _I know something about the last one_ , I think. I can't find anything interesting, so I put on a playlist by My Chemical Romance. I rest here on my back, watching the darkness and listening to music that can understand me. I know that this night I'm not sleeping, just like the past three nights. Maybe I will dream for thirty minutes, just enough to have another nightmare.

Night ends slowly and I fall asleep at 6:15am, however, the alarm rings at 6:30. I wake up and put on a sweatshirt and a pair of basketball pants, then I go outside and start running, I need to let off steam. I inspire the chill morning air of Ohio's December. I'm cold, inside and outside, and that helps me to wake up. If it wasn't for running, I would spend my days in a trance caused by sleepiness. I run for 50 minutes, then I come back home and have a shower. I go out again, walking quickly to Starbucks, where I buy a cappuccino and sit at my usual table. I drink slowly the dark brown fluid, enjoying the aroma.

I check my phone and find a new message from my best friend, Tyler: **|7:34am From:Tyjo|** " _Hi Bro! Can we meet today? You can come to my place_ " I answer: **|7:51am from: me|** " _Sure, 10:30 at your place, okay?_ " **|7:52am from: Tyjo|** " _Perfect, see you later_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are so short but it's hard to write in English. Also I'm probably uploading more than one time pro day so at the end of the day I should have wrote something long. If you have any suggestion, leave a comment below, I'll be happy to read it :)

I'm walking through the streets of Columbus to reach Tyler's house. The weather today is really cold, I can see my own breath vaporized when I exhale. I shiver when the wind starts to blow and I walk quicker. When I'm arrived, I ring the doorbell and wait for Tyler to open. He let me come in and notices that I'm not in the pink, so he starts doing questions: "Jish, you look so tired. Have you slept tonight?" "Uhm, yes I had. I just woke up early." Lie. "You also look thinner, are you eating?" "Uh? Yes yes, I'm just working out a lot" Lie. "You don't seem happy, are you?" "I'm just tired, stop giving me the third degree! I'm fine." Another lie. I know Tyler's not believing me, he's looking at me in a weird way, but I choose not to care about it, he's gonna give up. "Dude, what do we do now?" I ask "I dunno, we could watch a movie" he answers. I already know which movie he's talking about, he literally loves it. "What do you think about  _All My Sons_?" He asks, as I expected. "It's okay I guess, put it on tv, I'll take popcorns" I don't really like that movie, but it doesn't matter, I'll just enjoy spending some time with my best friend. I walk into the kitchen and take two colas and a pack of popcorns. When I go back in the living room, I find Tyler who has already sat on the sofa, waiting for me. I throw the cola to him and sit next to Ty. He starts the movie and makes himself comfortable. This is gonna be a relaxing day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg more than 40 people read this, thank you guys ^.^

As I expected, today's morning has been good. I check my phone to see the time: it's 1:04pm. I look at Ty: he's staring at me like I'm a ghost, I know that I'll have to start this conversation before the end of today or he will do that instead of me. I clear my throat and try to prepare myself for what I'm going to do, and I know that I will regret everything just after the first word. "Ty, why are you staring at me like this? It's probably the 17th time today." "I think it's at least the 21st, bro" I put my hand in my hair, just to take a moment. This kind of conversation happens just with Tyler, there's no one on hearth that would be able to do such a terrible joke. "By the way, I know that you're going through something right now Josh, and I know that no one has already noticed that, but I had. Keep in mind that I've lived terrible times too, I think I can understand when my best friend is in the same situation. I see you everyday and everyday you look worse. Everyday the circles under your eyes get darker and you look thinner, tired and definitely not happy. You can't keep concentration, even when you're drumming, and we both know that when you drum everything in your mind used to disappear. Sometimes I wake up late at night and send you a message just to check if you're still awake, and you always answer in less than 5 minutes, which means that you're not sleeping enough, or maybe not at all. And last one, you can't relax, even when everyone would, like today. Also, you have been in this situation since at least two months ago. I don't know what tortures you Josh, but you're definitely not good and I think you need some help. If you want to talk, I'm here, but please, don't keep it just in your mind, it won't help you." I stare at him for a minute, trying to elaborate what he has just said. I didn't thought that he has gone through insomnia, anxiety and also depression, I didn't thought that he has been in the same situation, and most important, I didn't thought that he would notice what is happening to me. I would tell him everything, but I just can't, he left me speechless and I don't know how to explain what's going on. I just say: "Thank you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler stands up and goes nearer to me, then, without saying a word, he hugs me. I needed that, I didn't feel a warm body near mine since a long time ago. We stay like this for a few minutes, or maybe hours, I really couldn't tell it; then, Tyler whispers: "You know, I'll always be here if you need me, you're my brother Josh." I hug him tighter than before. I don't know how I could live without him. He leaves me to watch my eyes and says: "I think you should spend sometime not alone. Would you mind sleeping here tonight?" "That's a good idea, thank you Ty" he blinks and goes into the kitchen "What could we eat?" I ask "I dunno, Taco Bell?" Ty answers "Hum, let's eat it for dinner, now I really would like Thai food" "No problem, I call the restaurant " 

*

The doorbell rings and I go to open. An Asian guy takes me some boxes and I pay for them, then he waves and leaves. I go into the kitchen with arms full of boxes and Ty comes to help me, taking some food. We sit at the table and start eating. We don't talk a lot during the launch, and I have some time to think. I feel a little bit better than this morning. Ty has the power to help me a lot, in any situation. I'm pretty nervous for tonight, I don't want to keep Ty awake if I can't sleep, but maybe being with him will make me finally fall asleep. I don't know... I just don't wanna care about anything now, it's the first time since some months ago that I feel better and I really want to enjoy this moment.

After lunch, we decide to do something new: we try to Google ourselves to watch what internet has about us. All the photos are taken by photographers and all the articles are written by magazines, so we start getting bored. Suddenly, Ty says: "Let's read fanfictions! They're weird sometimes, but it would be hilarious to comment them, I guess" I type "Twenty one pilots Fanfictions" on my phone and open the first site. Tyler reads with me the titles, and we choose the weirdest one. We start reading, finding out that in this story we are lovers. It's crazy, and Tyler makes it even more crazy with his stupid comments. He also acts like his character, saying everything he says, he's hilarious. I start laughing, and I really can't stop. Ty keeps acting like a stupid to make me laugh even more, and I almost start crying. I haven't laughed for too much time, I feel like I'm flying free in the sky. I'm nearly happy. I won't thank Tyler enough in my whole life.  If it wasn't for my best friend, today would have been as bad as others. Ty keeps me alive.  |-/


End file.
